


Dreams (TRAD)

by NaitiaClo960



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In Univers, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Translation, casdean - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: "J'ai rêvé de ça". Au chaud, dans la chambre de Dean, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour se rappeler de ses expériences humaines. Pourtant, Castiel ne pouvait les empêcher d'assaillir impitoyablement son cerveau. Il y avait trop de questions à poser, une culpabilité écrasante lui broyant la poitrine. Heureusement, Dean ne dormait pas encore totalement...Destiel/TRAD/In Univers





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boykingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boykingdom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281968) by boykingdom. 



> Hello :).  
> Oui, ouiiiii, je sais...Encore moi  ! Mais vous savez, j'ai encore déniché un petit bijou de Destiel sur Tumblr et j'avais du temps entre minuit et deux donc...There you go :D. Ce petit OS reste court, mais je le trouve très touchant et j'avais envie de le partager avec vous. Boykingdom, l'auteur originale de cet OS, en fait plein des comme ça donc si l'envie vous en dit et que vous touchez un peu à l'anglais, allez voir ça  ! Auquel cas, Google traduction sera votre ami.  
> Sur ceux, merci encore de l'attention portée à mes écrits/traductions et bonne lecture!

-"J'ai rêvé de ça." Murmura Castiel contre la nuque de Dean. "Quand j'étais humain."

Il sentit Dean prendre une profonde respiration, grognant légèrement. Castiel resserra sa prise autour de lui, mais Dean parvint quand même à se retourner pour lui faire face. Son visage était paisible malgré le petit pli entre ses sourcils, et il cligna lentement des yeux, ensommeillé. Castiel se sentit coupable de le déranger. "Vraiment  ?" Demanda Dean, la voix enrouée.

Castiel hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de Dean, notant que cela lui arracha un soupir et un battement de paupières.

Il pensa à la nuit qu'il avait passée dans l'arrière-boutique de la station-service, expérimentant les rêves pour la première fois. Sur la façon dont, sans grandes surprises, mais d'une manière tout de même alarmante, la plupart d'entre eux étaient centrés sur l'homme qui se tenait dans ses bras. Les nombreuses fois où il s'était retrouvé entre les jambes de Dean, ou avec les mains de Dean embrasant sa peau nue. Mais également les autres moments, plus calmes, couchés derrière Dean ou assis sur le capot de l'Impala.

Certains d'entre eux étaient tellement réalistes qu'il se réveillait en tremblant. Parfois, son cœur lui faisait mal toute la journée, réclamant quelque chose d'indéniablement manquant, son corps ne sachant plus comment bouger sans la personne qui constituait son point de gravité.

-"Ouais." Dit-il.

Dean s'étira sous les couvertures, ramenant une de ses mains pour se frotter les yeux, clignant pour se tenir éveillé. Il embrassa l'épaule de Castiel, l'empreinte chaste de ses lèvres le faisant frissonner ce dernier. "Je l'ai fait aussi." Avoua Dean.

Le cœur de Castiel sursauta, et il se recula assez pour regarder Dean. Ce dernier dû voir quelque chose juste là, dans ses yeux, car il ajouta, "Pendant des années." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Baissant son regard pour admirer ses doigts retracer la clavicule de Castiel. "Pas chaque nuit, mais... beaucoup de fois. C'était, uh, quand tu t'es noyé dans le lac. Ce n'était pas très glorieux après ça."

Les émotions se bousculaient de manière confuse dans la poitrine de Castiel, heureux à l'idée que Dean voulait également de lui, même avant tout ça. Chagriné qu'ils aient attendu si longtemps  ; que Dean ai eu à rêver de cela des années plus tôt avant d'en arriver là. Les quelques mois durant lesquels Castiel fut humain furent suffisants pour avoir des rêves qui pesaient de tout leur poids sur ses épaules. Pas étonnant que Dean avait autant de mal à dormir.  
-"Je suis désolé." Dit-il doucement.

Dean secoua la tête. "Je ne le suis pas."

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement dans l'obscurité, timidement, mais sans hésitations. Passionnés, mais lents. Castiel essaya de tout faire passer dans ce baiser; tentant de dire à Dean qu'il le voulait depuis si longtemps, qu'il était son tout premier amour et le seul, à quel point il était terrorisé, combien il était débordant de bonheur à l'idée que Dean puisse penser la même chose de lui. Tout ceci avec ses lèvres et sa langue et ses dents, ses mains entourant la mâchoire de Dean.

Dean s'éloigna en premier, son besoin de reprendre sa respiration les séparant. Il inspira pendant une seconde, puis ferma les yeux et dit, "Tu aurais pu m'avoir, tu sais."

Castiel se sentit soudain à bout de souffle malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. "Quoi  ?"

-"J'étais à toi." Répondit Dean, la voix tremblante, mais emplie de conviction. "Chaque fichue seconde. J'étais à toi."

Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé ce sujet. Pas vraiment. La chose qu'ils possédaient était bien là, elle était fiable, et c'était pour toujours, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé du fait qu'elle était bel et bien présente. Ils avaient échangé un "je t'aime" la première fois et c'était suffisant. Autrement ils communiquaient par le touché, au travers de sourires, lorsque l'un faisait le café à l'autre le matin.

Peut-être fut-ce pour cela que Castiel du se forcer à avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. "Quand je t'ai trahi  ?" Demanda-t-il, se revoyant dans le cercle de feu sacré, une expression douloureuse sur le visage de Dean.

Une courte pause. "Oui." Répondit calmement Dean.

-"Quand nous étions au Purgatoire  ?"

-"Oui."

-"Quand tu m'as demandé de partir  ?"

Dean répondit tout doucement, semblant blessé suite à cette question-ci, si doucement que Castiel ne l'aurait probablement pas entendu s’il n'avait pas été un ange. "Ouais, Cas." Murmura-t-il.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, pas assez pour s'en échapper, mais assez pour qu'il enfouisse son visage dans le cou de Dean. Il l'enlaça étroitement dans ses bras, et Dean lui rendit l’étreinte, torse contre torse.

C'était accablant. De savoir que même lorsqu'ils étaient au plus bas, quand ils étaient blessés et effrayés l'un de l'autre, il aurait suffi à Castiel de s'approcher et de toucher Dean, et Dean l'aurait laissé faire. Il l'aurait accueilli.

Ils avaient beaucoup de chemin à faire. Ils avaient des années d'histoire à parcourir, pour comprendre et pardonner. Ils avançaient petit à petit. Mais ils étaient là, si proches que Castiel pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Dean, et ils allaient bien. Ils étaient bien.

**Author's Note:**

> -Naitia  
> Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé (et que mon cerveau fatigué a rendu tout ceci compréhensible). J'aime beaucoup les In Univers ces temps-ci, je trouve ça plus "puissant" d'une certaine façon, les Dean et Castiel de la série (même si je suis une adapte des AU haha!). J'espère que vous allez tous bien et n'hésitez pas à venir me faire un p'tit coucou si l'envie vous en dit :).  
> Je vous aime et je vous fais plein de bisous  !


End file.
